1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor element, a manufacturing method thereof, a composition for forming an organic semiconductor film, and a method of manufacturing an organic semiconductor film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic transistor having an organic semiconductor film (semiconductor active layer) is used in a field effect transistor (FET) used in a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display, a RFID (RF Tag), and the like, because lightening of weight, cost reduction, and flexibilization can be achieved.
As an organic semiconductor in the related art, those disclosed in JP2013-235903A or WO2014/057685A are known.